Hibiscus
by Aki Vos
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato find a girl on the side of the river who's village has been burned, leaving only her alive. Tsunade has her stay with Kakashi and his dogs until somewhere better comes along. No romance, just funny and normal. Updates quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**Aki:** Hey there everyone, this is sort of a continuation of Konoha days, so you should probably read that before you read this thanks!

* * *

"It's still early; did you want to visit the Memorial Stone?" Yamato asked watching Kakashi stare blankly into the water. He never felt at home in a suit, and still wore his mask over his face. Unlike him, Yamato was completely comfortable. "Ah… Sempai?"

"No, I think I'll stay here for another minute… Something about the water today is calming." He said watching the ripples flow under the bridge he was standing on. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing inviting them all to the Memorial dinner?"

"I think it would be best with the deaths of Asuma and Jiraiya-sama. They've not dealt with it properly, any of them." Yamato said. "I think I might…"

"I hear it too." Kakashi said jumping down on the water. "Let's go!" They said and they began running down the river until the sounds they heard were audible.

"No! Get away!" Were heard. It's assumed she was a young girl and they sped up to find a large, greasy man standing over a young woman in burned clothes. "Get away." She helplessly threw a kunai at him and he stepped back when it whizzed by his ear. "GET AWAY!"

"Uh!" Yamato kicked him into the river. Kakashi landed next to the girl. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah…" She said pulling up the charred remains of her dress. "That man, he won't becoming back will he? He's been chasing me since I left my village." She said through gasps. She gathered her long black hair and threw it behind her. "I need to speak with the Hokage; my village was burned to the ground."

"Burned? By whom?" Yamato asked.

"We will worry about that once we get her to the Hokage." Kakashi said picking her up. "Don't worry, we'll get you there quickly." They took off down the river at their fastest and jumped into the trees to get back through a short cut. They jumped into the middle of a busy street and interrupted the business by jumping up the walls till they arrived on the side of the Hokage's building and ran into the office.

"She's not here." Yamato said as Kakashi set the girl down.

"She's got to be somewhere, but one of us has to go ahead, will you take her to the Hokage?" Yamato nodded. "Later." Kakashi said dissapering into a mist of fog.

The girl slowly ran her hand through it and pulled out a bit of the smoke that than evaporated. "Can real ninja do this?"

"If you take the time to learn in. She's probably drinking… tea, she drinks tea." Yamato said catching himself. He opened the door to see Sakura run by. "This way."

"Will you two be handling the village?" She asked, "or will they send out a different team?"

"She'll probably send a different team, Kakashi and I have the day off." Yamato said. "It's why we're in suits."

He knocked at the door and there was a 'come in' from the otherside. The girl opened the door and walked in. "Which one of you is Hokage?" She asked looking between Shizune and Tsunade. Shizune pointed to Tsunade and smiled. "Hokage-sama, my village was burned down last night by amateur shinobi. The village is an entire loss; I'm the only survivor out of the thrity-two residents." She said bowing slightly.

"Yamato, write up quickly how you found her before you go." He nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling. "No details needed, she can fill us in."

He finished and handed it to her. "Excuse me." He said and opened a window and jumped out. Yamato jumped a couple times and arrived at a group of Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

"I'm here!" Yamato said dropping in, "I was just filing the paper work for the girl that Kakashi found down by the river."

"Told you!" Kakashi said pleased with himself. "I knew I wasn't lying."

"Wow, that's strange." Naruto said.

"Maybe it's a sign of bad luck?" Sakura said.

"What's bad luck?" Sai said coming up behind them.

"Kakashi was telling the truth about why he was late." Sakura said.

"Yamato, I'll maybe see you tomorrow, I'm going up to the Hokage's office." Kakashi said after everyone had left. They stood there standing in front of the restaurant, Kakashi, Yamato, and Navi. "Navi, were you coming?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to Tsunade." She said with a bit of perk in her voice. "I think I found a new purpose."

"That's always good, Navi-sama. Goodnight, Navi-sama, Sempai." Yamato jumped away. They stood there for a second and continued to watch where Yamato had left.

"Zero." Kakashi said and began to walk with her.

"I've got to have higher than that." She said somewhat offended.

"I'm including the fact that I won't let you try to mess with him." Kakashi said as they turned onto the main street, the Hokage's office in the distance. "Zero."

"So, you're not giving him any say?" She asked. "I think Yamato would say 'yes' if I asked him out." Kakashi nodded. "You're not going to afford me the opportunity." Kakashi nodded. "Still stubborn as ever. Personally, I think if you found someone to go steady with, it'd mess with you too bad. So it's a mutual 'Zero.'"

"Just like Minato, he wouldn't let me ask anyone out. It was always 'They're not good enough' blah, blah, blah." She said making a mouth with her hands.

"Maybe Sensai was right, I mean, you two were like siblings before you got in that fight." Kakashi said. They slowly went up the stairs. "Have you tried finding love in other countries?"

"Nope… maybe I should, might be good for me to get a taste of exotic men." She said smiling.

"Just a second, I'm busy forgetting that last comment." Kakashi said and walked into the complex to knock on the office door. "Hokage-sama, are you in?"

"Come in Kakashi." Tsunade said. He opened the door and entered followed by Navi. She waved happily at Tsunade who smiled. "So, Naruto worked?"

"I take it you use him a lot?" She asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

"No, but he did the same for me." Tsunade said.

"I just want to say… thank you, Sempai. And, I have something I want to do instead of monthly missions."

"Oh, what is it?" Tsunade asked looking up at her with a bewildered look.

"I'd like to teach my own team again."

"Good, well, if you're done, I'd like to speak with Kakashi privately." Tsunade said andbefore she left Navi hugged Tsunade and spinning out of the room closing the door. "Maybe I left her with Naruto too long."

"Well, she also has a crush on Yamato."

"Zero."

"That's the chance I gave her too. So, how's the girl?" Kakashi took off his Jacket and sat down on the bench. "Is her village alreight?"

"No, it was completely destroyed, she was the only survivor. The gang has already been taken care off thanks to Ino, Hinata and Chouji. But there is a slight problem."

"What?" He said calmly.

"I'm out of apartments until they're done constructing the new building. I figured you could take her in, since you're the only on besides your dogs in the mansion." Tsunade said taking out a bottle of Sake and pouring herself a glass. "Plus, she's been talking about how you teleported from the office like it's the most incredible thing she's ever seen."

"Might have been, some villages never see real ninjas." He said. "I guess I can take her in, the mansions big enough, I suppose."

"You suppose, you don't use every room do you?"

"Well…" 'Most of the rooms are given to the dogs and Jiraiya's books… I can relocate some of the dogs…' "Alright. So where is she?"

"Having tea with Shizune. I'll be giving her some money from Konoha's emergency fund to buy clothes since everything she has is burned. You are to strongly encourage her to get a job and start over."

"I know about the rehabilitation process, you're forgetting who my dad was." He said. "One time we have nine different people, all of them scared the Hell out of me."

"Well, she doesn't seem that scary, and she's pretty outspoken, so she should do fine here." Tsunade said drinking her Sake. "Come on, she's down this way." He followed Tsunade to the library where Shizune, Tonton and the girl were reading a book on Ninjutsus. "Shinrai, you'll be staying with Kakashi until further notice. I hope you're not allergic to dogs."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shinrai said standing up. She bowed to Kakashi quickly. "Thank you for taking me in."

"No problem." He said and put his hand on her shoulder. She heard a loud poof-ing sound and was surrounded by smoke for a second. "So, I'll have to clear the dogs out of a room for you."

"No way! This place is huge!" She said looking at the large three story white building. She looked all over and saw the gate behind her with 'Hatake' written in iron. "Hey, are you related to the White Fang?"

"He's my father. Come on and meet the dogs."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pakkun, you around here?" Kakashi said walking into the kitchen. Shinrai followed behind her.

Shinrai stopped and smelled the air, "what's that smell?"

"Dog food, the cupboards are full of it." Kakashi said and opened a side door. "Hey, Pakkun, come and meet someone."

"Alright Kakashi…" said the small dog walking in to the wall. He looked up at her and moved the headband back a little bit. "Charity case, Kakashi?"

"Her village was burned." Kakashi said and opened the door farther and had more dogs come out. "Everyone, this is Shinrai, she'll be staying with us for a while."

The white one took a step foreword, "So, since she's…"

"Guest rules still apply." Kakashi said and the white dog made an upset noise. "This small one here, his name is Pakkun, he's in charge when I'm not here."

"Hi." Pakkun said in his low voice. "It'll do you best to ignore most of the other dogs, especially the white one." Pakkun said pointing out a paw. He began to growl at Pakkun. "Oh shut up."

"The rest of you are dismissed." All the dogs except Pakkun disappeared. Kakashi turned back to Shinrai, "I assume you're hungry. I think I have some ramen around here somewhere." Kakashi began to open up cupboard after cupboard reveling large bags of dog food with cans as well. Finally he moved one of the bags and found a small cup of ramen. He tossed it gently at her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She fiddled with it for a second. "How do you eat it?"

"I take it you don't eat ramen." Kakashi said taking it from her and opening the top.

"I do, but all I eat is home made, home grown food." She said. He pulled out a tea kettle and moved it over to the sink filling it with water. "You let the water boil and then pour the water into the ramen, letting it set for a couple minutes."

"Seems simple enough…" She said taking the tea kettle from him and placing it on the stove. She turned on the stove and Kakashi poofed away. Shinrai turned to Pakkun. "So, how do you… talk?"

"I don't know." Pakkun jumped down onto the counter next to the stove. "We just do. It's like asking you how you talk. So, how do you talk?"

"Um… I move the muscle in my face and throat." She said.

"Same here." Pakkun said. "Well, let's see… Kakashi's rules. Number one, no loud noises. Number two, no cats. Number three, absolutely no one is allowed on the third floor."

"Why isn't any one allowed on the third floor?"

"That was the floor his father and mother lived on before they died. It's rumored he hasn't changed anything up there since they died, especially since Kakashi and his father were always at ends. He died while they were arguing. He keeps it as a private memorial." Pakkun said and walked over to the large bag of dog food on the floor and cut the top open. "Number four, don't over feed the dogs."

Pakkun shoved his face in the bag and large crunching sounds were heard. Shinrai walked over and tapped Pakkun on the back. "Does that count for you as well?"

He raised his head and looked at her. "No." He continued to eat the bag until he fell in and the noises stopped. Pakkun jumped back out and sat on the floor, satisfied with himself. "I haven't eaten like that in years. Hey, the kettle's going off."

"Oh, it is." She said and turned off the stove and placed it on another burner. She grabbed the cup of ramen and held back the flap and carefully poured the boiling water into the cup. She closed the flapped and turned back to Pakkun. "So, you're a ninja dog."

"As previously stated."

"Can you do anything… ninja-ish?" She asked Pakkun shook his head.

"Walking on walls and talking aren't enough for you?" Pakkun stood up, "well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He disappeared in a small bought of smoke.

"Um… huh?" She said somewhat confused. She turned back and focused on waiting for the ramen.

* * *

"She's weird." Pakkun said appearing next to Kakashi. He was sitting in an old chair on the second floor in his room looking out over the front lawn. Kakashi turned to him. "Kakashi, so, are you taking up your fathers old hobbies."

"Tsunade asked me to." Kakashi said and grabbed the manuscript off the shelf. "Well, I have five pages to go, so you don't mind if I start reading while you talk?"

"Go ahead." Pakkun said. He ran over to the bed and jumped up on it. "I think if we keep that girl here, she's going to be trouble."

"That's why you're dealing with her." Kakashi said flipping the large amount of paper open. "She's completely your responsibility to feed and care for, like a pet."

"You're real nice, you know that."

"I do. Tomorrow, take her out shopping, Tsunade gave her money. If you want, go bother one of the kunochis to take her out, they'll show her around." Kakashi said flipping a page. They sat there in quiet for a second until Pakkun got down. "Leaving?"

"I'm afraid she might burn down the house." He said disappearing.

"It might be good for me if the house burns down." Kakashi said not realizing the dog was gone. Kakashi continued reading quietly, letting the sun slowly set as he finished the last line. He closed the manuscript and placed it on the shelf with the entire collection of Jiraiya's books.

He turned around to see that Pakkun was gone. "Alone, huh?" He turned back to the window and opened it up, and jumped down onto the gravel path and began to walk towards the always open front gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki:** Hello to all, and thank you for choosing to read my work! Now go enjoy... wait, we have a message... I'm not reading this! waits fine fine... board voice please read and review, thank you... Now back to me! so, I've decided this is probably going to have four more chapters, meaning it will end soon, like... July 8th or sooner! Thank you!

* * *

"Um… Hello." Sakura said opening the door to the strange woman.

"Sakura-chan!" Pakkun said from the bottom of Shinrai's feet. "Hello."

"Ah, Pakkun. What's up?" She asked kneeling down next to the dog.

"This is Shinrai. She's currently being taken by the city of Konoha. Tsunade has given her money to go shopping, she needs clothes, will you take her out shopping?" Pakkun said looking at her.

"Oh, will, I do have the day off. Okay." She said in replay and Pakkun turned to Shinrai.

"You know your way back?"

"Yes, Pakkun." Shinrai said and the dog disappeared. Shinrai held out her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Shinrai."

"I'm Sakura," she said standing up and shaking her hand. "So, what do you want to buy?"

"Just some simple, cheap kimonos." Shinrai said stepping out of the way to let Sakura out. "It's what I'm used to wearing, except I usually hand make them."

"Really, you can make Kimonos?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was the tailor and the guard of my village. I'd sow during the day then go out and protect the village at night. We had a bad raccoon problem. Except, now there's no more village." She said staring ahead. "So, you're a ninja too?"

"Yes. I'm a healing ninja." Sakura said quite proud of herself. "I'm one of the Hokage's apprentices."

"That must be nice." Shinrai said and then Sakura suddenly remembered the three years of torture and nearly being killed. "So, where's a shop at?"

"There's a second hand shop just a couple of blocks away." Shinrai nodded and followed Sakura quietly through the streets and crowds of people. "Here it is." Sakura and Shinrai entered a small dimly lit store with the bell on the door going off. "Hello?"

There was a small movement in a rack of clothes and suddenly a young woman popped out of the clothes rack. "Ah, welcome. Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for some simple, cheap Kimonos." Shinrai said stepping foreword. "The cheaper the better."

"Don't tell me Tsunade-sama didn't give you any money?" Sakura whispered to her.

"Oh no, she did, but, I don't feel right taking it. In fact, I plan on repaying it all." Shinrai smiled and followed the woman to the back of the shop.

"Is it fine if they have some holes in them?" The lady asked and pulled out a large cardboard box.

"Yes, that's fine." She said the woman began pulling out plain Kimonos. "These five are all 75 Yen, they have bad holes." She said pulling out a beautiful green one with a large hole at the bottom. "They're the Kimono's no one will buy, although, they're very beautiful. They come with Obi and Koshi-himo."

"I didn't imagine these, but I'll take them." Shinrai said and pulled out bills and began counting. She counted out a little over the cost. "I'm paying a little over, your giving them to me for too cheap."

The woman smiled. "Ah, thank you. It's been a while since I met a lady of your standards."

"Thank you." Shinrai said picking up the box. She turned around to Sakura, "We need to stop by and find a sowing shop, and a fabric shop."

"Oh, sure." She said and opened the door for her and they walked out on to the street where she accidentally hit someone. She fell down and dropped the box. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said to the small little boy she ran into. "I couldn't see you."

"It's okay." He said moving his headband up and down. "Here, I'll help."

"Konohamaru?" Sakura said looking out helping Shinrai off her feet. Konohamaru picked up the box carefully placing everything inside. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, who are you?"

"My name is Shinrai, I'm a guest in Konoha of the Hokage's." She said bowing. "I know who you are; you're the third Hokage's grandson, right?"

"Uh… yes. How do you know me?" He asked and turned to Sakura. She shrugged.

"You look just like him when he was in his prime."

Konohamaru smiled and put on a proud display. "That's right, Konohamaru, future Hokage! After Naruto that is…"

"Well, thank you, Konohamaru." Sakura said taking the box. "Don't you have a mission to get to?"

"Yeah! I'm going on my first C rank!" He waved and ran off leaving a dust cloud behind him.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's very hyper."

"I see." Shinrai said laughing. She headed down the street behind Sakura and carefully watched the people around the village, they seemed completely unaware that there was a ninja in their presence. "Sakura-chan, is it normal that people here just ignore shinobi?"

"Well, they're not ignoring me, it's just they're so used to Ninjas. They see us everyday, to them, we're just normal people." Sakura said. "Here's the best sowing shop in town."

"If you want to stay out here and not struggle with the box, I'll be back out in a minute." Sakura nodded and Shinrai went into the shop and walked up to the counter where an elderly woman sat. "Excuse me, do you carry silk?"

"Why yes, we do, are you looking for a specific type?" The woman said messing with a cross stitch.

* * *

"I feel old." Navi said staring at the Memorial stone. Kakashi nodded, understanding the sentiment. "Time sure does pass, eh, Kakashi-chan?"

"Not in a pleasant way either. So, how's the Genin team going?" He asked taking his hand off the stone.

"I'm not getting them, I'm in reserve though if one of the team leaders dies. Horrible though, isn't it. I get my wish if someone dies, it practically wishing someone would die."

"But it isn't." He said and turned around to her. "So, what are you going to do in the mean time?"

"If you can promise not to tell Naruto or Saukra, I'm going to follow them when they go to Sunagakure, and make sure they stay safe. Tsunade-sempai's updated me on Akatsuki."

"And I thought you hated killing." Kakashi said walking back next to her.

"I do, I like protecting more than I hate killing though." She said. Both Shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke appearing on Kakashi's front lawn. "This place looks as dreary as it did the day Fang died."

"I don't have the motivation to fix it up." Kakashi said and began walking inside.

"Why don't you have that girl that staying with you plant some flowers."

"I'll ask her, it'd probably help some." Kakashi said holding up a hand. She returned the sediment and walked away some before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's nice to get out on a night like tonight

"It's nice to get out on a night like tonight." Kakashi said strolling down the streets with Shinrai on one side, Pakkun on his right shoulder and Sakura on the otherside.

"Kaki-Sensai… It's freezing." Sakura said rubbing her arms. "But, it'd be nice if it was warmer. So, Shinrai, you're staying with Kakashi?"

Shinrai nodded. "He was nice enough to take me in." She said. They turned ahead to the huge grey brick wall.

"What is this place, with the fog it seems creepy." She said and they stopped before the large gates reading Hatake. "This is you're house Kaki-Sensai?! It's huge!"

"It was my father's house." Kakashi said. "Alright, well, Sakura-chan, you better be getting home before it's too dark." She nodded and jumped back into the thick mist. "So, Shinrai, did you find anything?"

"Yes," She said fumbling with the box. "I got old kimonos I can repair."

"That's good." Kakashi said as they walked in between the large gates. "I suppose you ate with Sakura?"

"Yes." Shinrai said quickly.

"She's a good kid, maybe you can go help her with her kimono, she's going to the Sunagakure festival, it probably needs some repair too. We don't exactly get paid a lot." Kakashi said and touched the lock forcing some chakra inside the door. The door opened and they walked inside.

"Shinrai, Pakkun, I'll see you both in the morning." Kakashi said and poofed.

"Shinrai, come on, you've got to feed the dogs." Pakkun said. She set down the box and followed him into the kitchen. Pakkun jumped on the counter and began telling her instructions. "The dogs will not come to eat unless you whistle for them. Once you do that, you had better be out of the way, got it?"

"Okay," she said pulling out a bag. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, we go through a bag a day."

"That's a lot of money." She said. She braced the bag at it's bottom, holding it against her chest and walking like a penguin to the door. Pakkun opened it and she walked inside to see the room was empty. "So, I just pour it in the bowls?"

"Yep, that's about it." Pakkun went and sat in front of a white bowl with the word 'one' on it. She pulled the bag open and slowly poured some in the bowl. Pakkun began eating as she went on to the next, then the next, then the next until she was finished with all eight. "Is the bag empty?"

Shinrai jumped as Pakkun appeared on the wall behind her. "Yeah, so I whistle?"

"Get in the door way first." She moved over and put her fingers to her lips. A sweet little note came out and the dogs appeared right at their bowls, digging in and eating. "Told you." The dogs finished one by one and disappeared.

* * *

"I don't care; I say it's still a beautiful night." Kakashi scratched the top of his head and looked out the window. "What do you think, Pakkun?"

"Naw, not my thing, fog… I rather like overcast." He said lying on Kakashi's bed. "So, I talked to Shinrai, she said when you wake up tomorrow, you'll see flowers in the yard."

"Do we have a horticulturalist?" Kakashi asked him, turning his attention to the dogs. "I think I'd like flowers."

"I don't know, she didn't buy any seeds or anything." Pakkun said, "she did mention have some ninja ability, she mentioned the escape Jutsus."

"A basic, well, it's better then nothing." Kakashi stood up from the window and took off his vest. "Well, I'm turning in, I have to go on a mission tomorrow, S rank, let the others know they might be summoned."

"Alright, see you later, Kakashi." Pakkun said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi walked over to the wall and hung the jacket from a hook and went into the bathroom turning on the water in the old claw foot tub.

* * *

Shinrai put on two of the old Kimonos. She smiled to her self and grabbed and Koshi-himo and tied it quickly. She didn't care if she looked improper. Shinrai opened the door quietly; leaving it cracked a bit and walked out onto the gravel path. She knelt down next to the stairs and stopped. She took a deep breath and put her hands in the tiger position and concentrated, suddenly slamming her hand down on the cold dirt she felt warm.

A green light was escaping between her fingers, she pulled up and a small thorny branch was coming up. She repeated this every two feet on both sides of the walk way. It was then she walked into the center on the path and knelt down again.

"Focus, focus…" She brought her hand up in front of her. She put her hands in tiger but threw them down a second later. "How does it start again? Let's try…Bird, boar, dog…" she went silent mouth the rest and slammed both hands flat on the pavement. She looked up and focused on a plant. It began growing rapidly, they all did.

* * *

"Kakashi, I didn't know you planted! We could share gardening secrets!" Guy said looking over the rose bushes of reds, whites and pinks. "These are amazing!"

"I didn't do it." Kakashi said looking at one of them. "They are pretty amazing; this one's as big as my head."

"Stop gawking and let's get going you two." Navi said annoyed. "I want to get this good and over with. Snow country isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"Alright, come on Guy." Kakashi said. Guy plucked a flower and gave it to Navi.

"Thank you Guy-chan." Guy nodded and they began on their way.

* * *

Pakkun stood at the end of Shinrai's bed talking to himself. "I'm not sure if it's nice to wake a lady or not… Oh well." He walked up to her and started shaking her shoulder with his paw. "Hey kiddo, wake up."

She looked down at him and threw herself back on the bed. "I wanna sleep more."

"It's noon. You have to get up sometime." He said and then began shaking her harder.

"I'm exhausted though. Please, just let me have this day to sleep." She said groggily.

"Fine. I'll wake you up when it's time to feed us." Pakkun said disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aki: **Surprise ending to it. It was a nice little spurt. Look for Sunakagure Festival Days coming soon!

* * *

Shinrai opened her eyes to the dark light of the moon glaring through the window. She sat up in the small bed and leaned over to the bedside table lamp turning it on to illuminate the small room. She turned to the door, it was wide open, and she heard scrapping along the floors upstairs.

"Pakkun!" She whispered, but the dog didn't appear. She quickly left the bed in her simple Kimono, fixed up with fine silk, and slowly made her way out of the room, passing the box of fixed Kimonos. "Pakkun!"

The creaking continued. Stepping lightly, she moved quickly and silently ups the stairs to the second floor. Upon arriving at the top, she saw a light coming from the third floor, the light quickly moved away and she heard a door opening.

She pulled a kunai out of her jacket and made her way silently to the third floor, where she wasn't supposed to be. She walked over into the room behind the shadowy figure with a candle. Shinrai took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

The figured turned around and their hand lashed out, it was a loud ringing noise. The kunai hit the figure square in the chest, and it fell, the candle dropping down to show a mystery man in black.

* * *

Pakkun heard the disturbance and quickly popped up to the second story then the third walking in on Shinrai standing over the man. "What happened?"

"Pak…" Shinrai turned around, in the dusty moon light; she moved her hand, the Kimono running maroon. "…kun." She dropped to the floor.

Pakkun ran up and poofed with her to the emergency room. The nurse looked down at them and ran over to her. "What happened?"

"She was shot, she needs attention immediately." Pakkun said quickly. The nurse ran and got help from the people around, two more attendants and the Hokage, herself. Tsunade shoved the people out of the way and rolled Shinrai over and checked her vitals. Tsunade stood quietly for a moment. "Hokage-sama…"

"She's already dead." Tsunade said taking her hand away. "We're too late. Pakkun! What happened?"

"She killed an intruder, but the intruder shot her before she did." Pakkun said. He stood ready for instructions. Tsunade stood up.

"Pakkun, go after Kakashi, tell him what happened but have him continue on the mission." Pakkun disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade walked out of the hospital and waited on the other side of the doors, "get her down to the morgue."

She yelled at the attendees, they went immediately and she walked off heading towards her office. "Never a day off is there, Tsunade." She said to herself.

* * *

"Pakkun," Kakashi said standing at the end of the dirt patch. Pakkun was resting on his shoulder looking down. "I have a new memorial, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so. Poor girl loses her village then dies protecting a stranger's home." The dog said with a whimper of sadness in his voice. "Did you want to make the delivery, or should I?"

"I'll do it." Kakashi said and the dog was gone. He walked back to the box and picked it up. He jumped over the forest and made his way into town stopping when seeing Sakura and Ino walking by. "Sakura, have you heard about Shinrai?"

Sakura looked down for a moment, "I have."

"This box had your name on it." He said flipping it over to show her.

"Oh, yeah, I asked her to fix up my Kimono for me." Sakura said taking it. "What are you doing with the others?"

"There were no others. I think Pakkun said she sold them and paid Tsunade-sama back." Kakashi said and scratched his head quickly for a second. "Well, I'll see you later."

Kakashi poofed and landed outside his gates staring in as the wind blew threw the leaves of the rose bushes. He sighed, "damn it."


End file.
